The Anakin and Kitster Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: A record of the correspondence between Anakin and Kitster. Anakin tells his best friend everything that is happening to him. The story will cover the events of TPM through ROTS.
1. Note 1 Kitster

Author's Notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Anakin.**

**Timeframe: From TPM through ROTS (we might go into the OT. It's going to depend on my co-author)**

The quick background story of the Anakin and Kitster PT Notes-

Kitster, Anakin's best friend, has seen Anakin with a group of strangers. (These strangers are Qui-Gon, Jar-Jar, and Padmé) and it is around the time of the sandstorm.

Kitster is curious about who these people are, so he contacts Anakin

and so these Notes begin... 

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Anakin,

What are you doing today? Would you like to play ball with the rest of us? I know that the others make fun of you, but I won't let them. You're my friend, Anakin.

So what's been going on with you? Who's that beautiful older girl, and that new droid….and that weird looking creature with the big ears?

Well I gotta go. My mom wants me to eat.

Your best friend,

Kitster


	2. Note 2 Anakin

Author - amidalachick (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=940478

Kitster,

I'd like to play ball with you and everyone else, but I can't. I have to work on my Pod, because I'm gonna be in the Boonta race!!!

The droid's name is R2-D2. He's an astro droid!!! The one with the big ears is named Jar Jar Binks. He said he's a Gungan, I think. And the girl has a really pretty name...she's called Padmé. I like her! She's been really nice to me.

There's someone else with them, too. He calls himself Qui-Gon, and guess what! I think he's a Jedi!!! Anyway, they came to Watto's shop today. Their ship is broken, and they don't have money for the parts to fix it, so I'm gonna race and get them the money they need! Isn't that wizard?

Oops, I'd better get back to work now!

Your best friend,  
Anakin.


	3. Note 3 Kitster

Note 3  
Anakin,

Our other friends were making fun of you. I let them know how wizard your new friends are and how important you are. I did this….Of course. We're best friends, remember. A friend is supposed to stand up for their friends.

Oh!! Did Watto give you the rest of today and tomorrow off too? Would you like to play with me after the race? Can I come over?

So Padmé's nice? Hmm….I guess so. She didn't seem silly like some girl's I've seen…but I'm a little scared of big kids. Are you scared of her too? She looks like she's old….like a teenager or something. Is she annoying and snobby, or is she stupid like some teenagers we've seen? I don't think I want to be a teenager. They're so mean….and…and….I don't know. I hope I'm a nice teenager. We'll still be friends when we're teenagers, right?

Jar-Jar looks weird, and Qui-Gon looks REALLY old. Ask Qui-Gon how old he is. Qui-Gon is a Jedi? You're joking, right? Jedi don't come here.

That was an astro droid with them? How do you get so lucky? You met people with an awesome droid!

You're racing tomorrow? Really? That's awesome! I thought Watto wasn't going to let you race tomorrow. You're going to race for those strange people and win them money for the part? That's so weird…you're not even racing for yourself.

I had fun helping you finish your pod today. That was fun. That Jar-Jar thing got his hand stuck in the back. Did you see that? I don't think he heard you tell him to keep his hands away from the energy binders. Did you see that?

I'm glad that your pod racer works. I hope that you can win. I'll be at the race tomorrow cheering you on. You can't let me down and lose.

Do you think you'll actually do it this time though? I mean you've never finished a race before. Do you think you can do it….and do you think you can win? I hope you do it this time (finish the race).

Jar-Jar looks weird. To me….he looks like big goof ball with long ears that's very stupid.

Your best friend,

Kitster


	4. Note 4 Anakin

Author - amidalachick (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?usr=940478

Kitster,

Thanks for sticking up for me. You're a great friend, and I'm really glad we're friends!

Actually, Watto wants me to work tomorrow. I can only go to the race. But after the race, when I'm done my work, you can come over and play.

Yeah, Padmé's really nice. I'm not scared of her. She's not snobby, or annoying, or stupid....she's really smart. And she's so pretty, too. Guess what! She says on her planet, they have things called lakes, and they're full of water!!! And she says there's stuff called green grass!!! Isn't that weird?

I hope I'm a nice teenager, too. Of course we'll still be friends! We'll always be friends!

Yep, R2-D2's a real astro droid! I could hardly believe it, either.

Yeah, I'm racing tomorrow. Watto made a deal with me...if I get ahead on all my work, I can race. I'm glad I can help Qui-Gon and Padmé and everyone by winning them the money.

I didn't see Jar Jar earlier. He must not have heard me. I guess tomorrow we'll have to keep him away from the pod so he stays out of trouble.

I'm gonna do it this time. I have a strange feeling, and I feel sure that I'll win. I won't let you and Padmé and Qui-Gon down!!!

Jar Jar is a bit weird. But he's nice.

Your best friend,  
Anakin.

P.S. I asked Qui-Gon how old he is. He hasn't answered yet, but when he does, I'll tell you! And I'm pretty sure he is really a Jedi. But don't tell anyone, okay?


	5. Note 5 Kitster

Note 5

Anakin,

I'm really glad we're friends too. I want to be your friend forever too.

Can you believe it? It's the morning of the race? I'm here with Greedo and everyone else. I hope you can win. Are you excited?

You better finish that race, Ani. If you don't, I'll have Bumbo beat you up  
again. :)

So do you have any plans for dealing with Sebulba? Or do you have any plans for winning? Are you going to mess with people's pods like Sebulba does?

Thank you for inviting me to go with you to the race. I had lots of fun riding over. Your mom's really nice. She was talking to me on the whole ride over. How did you like riding with Padmé? What did you think of the flag ceremony?

He's from the same planet is Padmé? Is Padmé from the strange underwater species too? Do the females look human while the males look goofy? Jar Jar lives under water? Are you SURE about that? Maybe he's lying. I've never seen a body of water that someone could live in. You don't actually believe him do you? You HAVE to be kidding me. NO Planet could have water like that. Don't believe that Jar Jar creature! He lies too!

Green grass? That sounds weird…whatever it is.

Why do you like Padmé so much? Do you have a crush on her? Ani and Padmé sitting in a tree…kissing. First comes love then comes marriage, then comes Padmé with the baby carriage. Ha ha! How come you like her so much? She's just a boring teenage girl.

I don't understand Qui-Gon either. He's weird. No one says, "age is determined by how you live your life." That's just weird.

What did you think of the flag ceremony? I thought it was awesome. I can't wait for the race to start.

After the race, and when you're work is done, I'll come over and play. I think my mom will let me…haven't asked her yet.

I'm glad Watto let you race today. No other human can race pods, can they?

Jar-Jar's going to watch the race with Padmé and Qui-Gon and your mom. You asked Qui-Gon how old he was? What did he say? Oh okay…I won't tell anyone that he's a real Jedi.

Your friend,  
Kitster


	6. Note 6 Anakin

Author - amidalachick (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?usr=940478

Kitster,

No, I can hardly believe it's today, either. I'm excited, though!!!

Don't worry, I won't just finish today. I'll win, I promise!

I don't really have any plans for winning. I just know I will. I'm not gonna cheat, but I won't let Sebulba intimidate me either.

You're welcome for the invitation. I know, Mom's always nice to all my friends. That's partly why she's such a great mom. Riding with Padmé was fun. We were talking, too.

Yep, Jar Jar comes from Padmé's planet. But she's a human, and he's a Gungan. That's why he looks weird...cause he's a different species. I believe him about living under water, because Padmé says they have lots of water, too, and so does Qui-Gon, and I KNOW they wouldn't lie to me.

I know, green grass sounds really strange. Padmé said it's soft. They have a lot of strange stuff on her planet.

OK...maybe I do have a crush on Padmé. She's not boring, though. She's a handmaiden for the Queen of Naboo, and she says her best friend is a handmaiden too. Isn't that wizard?

Yeah, some of the stuff Qui-Gon says is a bit weird. It's because he's a Jedi.

The flag ceremony was pretty awesome! I really liked it!!!

I'm glad Watto's letting me race, too. No, no other humans can race pods.

Oh, and Qui-Gon says he's 60 years old. Isn't that old???

Well, I have to go now. I'll see you after the race!!! Bye!

Your friend,  
Anakin.


	7. Note 7 Kitster

Note 7

Anakin,

YOU WON THE RACE!!!! That race was totally wizard. I wonder how everyone who was in the race feels to have a human 9 year old boy win the race! Greedo, me, C-3PO, and that other droid were cheering you on. I'm sure your mom was proud! I was proud to have you as my best friend. I bet EVERYONE wants to be your friend now. You're going to give the money to Padmé and Qui-Gon, right? I bet you're sad that they're leaving. I can't believe that you raced and won, just for them. You are so unselfish….you're the most unselfish person that I know.

How did you do it? You have to tell me everything that happened, all right?

Greedo got mad and doesn't think that you could win. He says that he thinks you cheated. What are you going to do about it? Are you going to beat him up? I think you should. You shouldn't have to take everyone being mean to you. I can teach you how to beat him up if you want me to.

You mom suggested that we be in the pit and do stuff in case something happened to your pod. I didn't get to watch the race from the same place that your mom, Qui-gon, and Padmé did.

Oh okay…that explains why Padmé doesn't look like Jar-Jar. They aren't the same species.

Sandpeople are mean, but dangerous too. Did you hear that they go out and kidnap little kids and kill them? Did they try to mess up the race? I heard the announcers say, "Looks like some Tuskan Raiders are camped out on the Canyon Dune Turn."

All right, all right……..so maybe there is such a thing as an underwater city, but I still can't imagine it. That seems like fantasy to me……but hey, she's your girl. I guess you'd have to expect that. I don't remember space pilots talking about them. Of course you have a better memory than I do…so whatever.

Yeah, it's wizard that she and her best friend are both handmaidens.

Ha ha ha! So you admit it! You like Padmé! I knew it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let me know if you kiss her. I bet you're REALLY sad that you can't see her anymore. Too bad for you. Yeah tell me all about Padmé's adventures. I know you want to.

Oh…Qui-Gon is 60….that IS OLD. Thanks for telling me.

What are you going to do now? Where is that Qui-Gon guy anyway?

Your best friend,  
Kitster


	8. Note 8 Anakin

Author - amidalachick (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?usr=940478

Kitster,

See? I told you I'd do it this time!!! I hope Mom was proud of me. I'm glad you're proud to be my friend. Yeah, the money's for Padmé and Qui-Gon. I like to help people, especially my friends.

OK...I'll tell you all about the race. I can't believe my engines stalled at the beginning! It wasn't too hard to catch up, though, and the other racers weren't much trouble. But Sebulba kept trying to cut me off and smash into me. Did you see when he pushed me onto the service ramp? Near the end, he moved to bump me, and our pods got tangled together. So I just used my feelings and instincts like Qui-Gon said, and he crashed into that statue, and I won!!!

Watto thinks I cheated, too. But I didn't! Yeah, I will beat Greedo up. That'll teach him a lesson for thinking I would cheat!

Yeah, there were a few sandpeople on the Canyon Dune turn. They were shooting at me, and a couple shots hit my pod. But luckily they didn't do much damage.

Oh, and I'm not gonna kiss Padmé. I do like her, but kissing...ick! I am really sad that she's leaving and that I'll probably never see her again. I'll miss her a lot.

I guess I'd better get back to my work for Watto. I don't know where Qui-Gon is, but I hope he turns up soon. I want to say goodbye to him, too.

Your best friend always,  
Anakin.


	9. Note 9 Kitster

Note 9

Anakin,

How did you know you were going to win? Sometimes you freak me out, Ani. Qui-Gon told you to use your instincts before the race? That's a little weird. How do you "use your instincts?" I didn't even think humans had much of an instinct.

Sandpeople are dangerous, though. They shot at you? I don't think you want to try to beat THEM up EVER. They're so mean! Have you heard the horror stories about what they have done to people…and kids? They kidnap little kids and cook them in a huge pot. I thought it was just a story until a kid next door almost died from it.

That's a little scary.

I liked the fight you had with Greedo. You sure kicked his butt! I thought it was funny. You're a good fighter, who taught you?

I bet PADME really liked it that you helped her. Ha! I wonder what she thinks of you. Do you think she likes you back? Aw…you're not going to kiss Padmé? Come on. If you like her, you should kiss her. That's what all the big people do when they like each other. Oh…I'm SURE you'll miss her, Anakin…but you have to kiss her before she leaves, or you might never get the chance.

Thanks for telling me about the race. I'm glad I wasn't the one racing. Do you think we could do something to Sebulba for trying to hurt you? Maybe we could pull a prank on him.

Did you get a hold of Qui-Gon yet?

Where are you anyway? I've been looking all over for you. You said I could come over, but no one was home. 

Well I better get going.

Your best friend forever,  
Kitster

PS There were these weird black probe droids that were around Mos Espa…have you seen them? I wonder what they are doing here. I've never seen them before.


	10. Note 10 Anakin

Author - amidalachick (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?usr=940478

Kitster,

You'll never believe what happened! I'm free!!! Qui-Gon made a bet with Watto that if I won the race, Watto would free me! So I get to go away with Qui-Gon and Padmé in their spaceship! I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you before, but Qui-Gon wanted to get going.

The only bad part is, Mom's not free. Will you keep an eye on her for me?

Anyway...I don't know how I knew I would win. I don't know why I have these feelings and instincts. I think all humans do have instincts...they just don't use them much.

Yeah, sandpeople are dangerous. I wouldn't beat them up! I don't know how I learned to fight...I just used my feelings and beat Greedo.

I still haven't kissed Padmé. At least I didn't have to say goodbye to her. Well, not yet. But you'll be the first to know if I do kiss her. I did give her a present. It was something I made for her.

I guess I don't have to worry about Sebulba anymore. You probably shouldn't play any pranks on him, because he's so mean!

Yeah, I saw those weird droids. Qui-Gon cut one of them apart with his lightsaber. Then we got chased by this ugly red and black thing! It had a red lightsaber, and Qui-Gon had to fight it. It was scary.

Well, I'd better get going now. Thanks again for being such a great friend. We'll always be friends, I promise.

Your best friend forever,  
Anakin.


	11. Note 11 Kitster

Note 11

Anakin,

You're really free? Are you SERIOUS? What are you going to do now that you're free?

You're going in a spaceship….that's….awesome! I can't imagine you in a spaceship.

Yep, I'll keep an eye on your Mom. I'll stop by today and see how she's doing. How come your mom didn't get free too?

I don't know what kind of feelings and instincts you're talking about. Sometimes you're weird. You used your feelings when you beat Greedo? I don't understand that, Anakin. Oh well…he's really sore. You gave him lots of bruises.

You mean you haven't kissed Padmé yet? Oh…all right. Well, I'm glad you haven't said goodbye to her yet…you still have time to kiss her. Okay, thanks…for letting me be the first person you'll tell when you kiss her. You have her a present? What did you get her? What did she DO with the present, and how did she act? Do you think she likes you too?

Oh okay…I won't pull any pranks on Sebulba.

Qui-Gon cut one of the weird droids? Did it blow up, or just fall apart? You got chased by a ugly red and black thing…it had a lightsaber too…was it a Jedi too???? If so, why was it chasing you? Qui-Gon fought another Jedi? I don't understand that Jedi stuff. It's weird. It had a red lightsaber!!! That's awesome. You the thing was scary…too bad I missed the fight. I bet it wasn't THAT scary.

Great!

Let me know where you are going. Today was boring without you. I miss playing with you…everyone played a game, but it wasn't the same without you. You're not only my best friend, but you always made our team win whenever we played.

Your best friend forever,

Kitster


	12. Note 12 Anakin

Author - amidalachick (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?usr=940478

Kitster,

Yep, I'm really free! And I'm going to be a Jedi, I hope!

It was really cold on their spaceship. Space is freezing! But Padmé gave me a blanket, and that helped a bit. We made it to Coruscant, and now I'm waiting for Qui-Gon to get back so that I can meet the Jedi Council! I can't believe I'll be a real Jedi!!!

Qui-Gon tried to free my mom, but Watto wouldn't let him have her. He said no pod is worth two slaves. I'm still sad about that. But I will find a way to free her someday. I promised her. Thanks for taking care of her for me.

No, I still haven't kissed Padmé. My present for her was a necklace. I carved it just for her and she really liked it. She said it was beautiful. I think she does like me. I hope she remembers me all her life.

That droid...it just fell apart. Qui-Gon said the ugly red and black thing was a Sith. If you would have been there, you would have been scared, too.

Thanks...I always had a lot of fun playing with you, too. I miss you!

Your best friend forever,  
Anakin.


	13. Note 13 Kitster

Note 13

Anakin,

No way! That is way cool…you are on Coruscant and get to see all the awesome things.

Yeah, you have to tell me all about the Naboo ship. I want to know all about your trip to Coruscant. I can't believe you get to go to the capital! I've never been there before…but we've both heard hundreds of stories of how awesome that place is. Be sure to tell me all about everything……

I can't believe you're gone. I hope I can see you again soon, because you are my best friend. Promise you'll come visit me, okay?

So you're on Coruscant now? I've never been there, but I've been to other major planets a few times when my dad had business to do. He let me come along…it was neat. There were buildings everywhere. But those planets couldn't have been like Coruscant. I felt bad for you because you had to stay on Tatooine because you were a slave and I wasn't. Now you get to go on the adventures. And you get to go to the JEDI COUNCIL. Wow. I never have seen a Jedi…well until we met Qui-Gon, but you get to see the top Jedi. Tell me what they're like. I'm sure Coruscant is more wizard than the planets I went to.

Do you get to meet important people? I've always wanted to meet someone famous. The few times that I went to important planets I never saw anyone important. The planet is the biggest city in the galaxy, and there are so many people there. Make sure you see someone famous for me, okay?

Yeah…they sandpeople are mean. I wouldn't want to beat one up either. They can kill grown men very easily. Sandpeople are strong…and…and very dangerous. Of course you know all that because you grew up on Tatooine too.

Everyone here misses you already. I hope that once you're a Jedi you can visit us often.

I didn't see that strange guy that you were talking about (the red and black one with horns). I hope he's not on this planet. I guess he must have been scary. I hope he's not on our planet either.

You said he had a red laser sword? Wow…I heard that laser swords could only be blue or green. Was it pretty neat to see a red one?

Wait, you told me about a dream you had once…where there was an old man chasing you with yellow eyes and a red lightsaber. He was trying to kill you or something, right?

I'm glad Qui-Gon was able to get away from that freaky sounding guy with the red lightsaber. Like I said, I haven't seen him around. It's possible that you could be right and that he did leave Tatooine. I don't know, though.

Your mom told us that you met another Jedi named Obi-Wan, and that you might think he's boring and doesn't talk much to you. You met another Jedi? How do you get so lucky!!!!!!!!!!! So his name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, but you think he's boring? Why? Just because he doesn't talk. Do you think he hates you?

You got to see a Naboo Cruiser's controls? That's so unfair! Anakin, you really ARE lucky.

I knew space was cold. I could have told you that. Awww….Padmé gave you a blanket.

So you DO think she likes you? Ask her out, or kiss her. That's what the big kids do when they like someone. I bet you haven't kissed her yet.

You get to go to a Jedi meeting? Oh……….wow…….What is a Jedi meeting like?

And will you get to start your training right away? That would be so cool. I get to tell everyone that my best friend is a Jedi Knight!

Everything here is the same as always. Someone came by and talked to your mother. Sorry. I don't know who the guy was, but he offered to buy her. Watto refused. The guy had gray hair, and he looked pretty old…maybe 40 something. He had blue eyes, and I think when he was younger he had blond hair, but it's mostly gray now. I could see a little blond in it. He was strange looking. I think he was a moisture farmer from another section of the planet, and his last name was Lars.

Other than that, Watto's still mad that you're free, and he won't even look at your mother. He's not being mean to her; he's just angry.

Your mom seems to be fine. She misses you, and she cries sometimes. I've tried to be a comfort to her, and she is doing better than she was after you first left.

Sebulba's REALLY mad at you right now. He's been going all over Tatooine saying angry things. I don't know…I hope he doesn't decide to hurt your mom. Greedo's been okay. He said he still thinks you cheated, but he's been nicer to your mother.

Amy and I have been hanging out, and helping your mother sometimes.

I have to go now. I need to help my dad with something. I hope to hear from you soon.

Your best friend,  
Kitster


	14. Note 14 Anakin

Author - amidalachick (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?usr=940478

Kitster,

I have so much to tell you!!!

OK, well, Coruscant was pretty awesome! The whole planet is a huge city, and there are all these really tall buildings everywhere. It was so cool!

I promise I'll come back to Tatooine and visit you.

I'm not on Coruscant anymore. I'm on Naboo now. It's really nice here. There's green stuff all over the place. We had to come to Naboo because the Senate wouldn't help stop the stupid Trade Federation's invasion. So the Queen came up with a plan to fight them. I get to go with Qui-Gon and Padmé to the Queen's palace, and I'll get to watch the battle!

Oh, and about Padmé...I found out that she isn't a handmaiden. She's really the Queen!!! Can you believe it? I felt so stupid when I found out. I can't believe I got a crush on her, and gave her the necklace and everything! I wish she would have told me before. I would have kept it a secret. I feel so dumb.

I did meet someone important on Coruscant. His name's Palpatine, and he's a Senator for Naboo. I was a bit scared of him at first because he reminded me of that creepy guy with the yellow eyes that I dreamed about. But then he talked to me, and he actually seems really nice. I'm not scared of him anymore. He's an important politician, so it was neat meeting him.

That guy that fought Qui-Gon...I don't know where he is. I hope he's not on Tatooine, too. His red  
lightsaber was scary!!

Yeah...Obi-Wan doesn't talk to me, and he gives me these...annoyed looks. I've tried talking to him, but I can tell he just doesn't like me.

I wish you could have come with me, and seen the Naboo cruiser and Coruscant and everything. That would have been so much fun!

I don't know...I thought Padmé liked me, but now that I know she's the Queen...how could she like me? I asked her if she would kiss me, though, before I knew she was the Queen. So maybe she will. I promise I'll let you know if she does!!!

And now I have some really bad news. When I met the Jedi Council, they kept staring at me, and asking me questions, and giving me all these tests and stuff. They seemed really mean, and I don't think they like me, either. Anyway, they said Qui-Gon couldn't train me. So it looks like I won't be a Jedi after all. I'm so disappointed!!!

Some guy wanted to buy my mother? I wish I was there with her, to make sure she stays safe and doesn't get sold. I can't wait until I can find a way to free her!!!

I miss her, and you, and all my other friends, so much! Thanks for visiting Mom and helping her and everything. I hope you and Amy and everyone are having fun and doing okay.

I have to go now. I'll try and write you again soon and let you know what happens with everything.

Your best friend,  
Anakin.


	15. Note 15 Kitster

Note 15

Anakin,

Dad came home today and he said that we're going to move sometime…somewhere close to Mos Eisley, on the other side of the planet. I don't know when we're moving, though. I'll let you know so that if you come and visit, you can find me.

You mean you went to Padmé's planet…Naboo? That's not fair. You get to be by all the action, and I'm stuck on Tatooine. What do you mean "there's green stuff all over the place." Of course there is. There are probably plants and stuff. We don't have much of that on Tatooine. You never got to see much.

You're going to fight against the Trade Federation at the Queen's palace? You'll have to tell me about it…you get to watch the battle? I've never seen a real battle before…you better not miss any detail.

You're telling me Padmé is really the Queen? How is THAT possible? Are you sure she wasn't lying? We talked to a Queen? You have a crush on a Queen??? Ha ha ha ha. Now you'll never get her. Sorry about that, Ani.

You met a real Senator from Naboo, and he talked to you? That's so weird. I've never heard of a Senator talking to a kid before. He sounds a little weird, but if he's nice to you…oh well. If he's so important, why would he want to talk to you…..I don't understand grownups sometimes.

The guy that fought Qui-Gon isn't around Tatooine either….he must have left.

Obi-Wan sounds like a normal grown up. Maybe you won't have to see Obi-Wan after the battle.

Maybe sometime I can go to Naboo or Coruscant and see you. That would be so awesome!

Okay, thanks. Anakin, I don't think Padmé will kiss you…if she is a Queen. She probably already has a boyfriend anyway.

The Jedi Council was mean and didn't like you? I thought they were the top Jedi, and that they would be like Qui-Gon. What are you going to do about it? Where will you live?

No Jedi? Too bad….it would have been cool if you were a Jedi Knight.

Yeah…the guy came by again…the guy that wanted to buy your mother. He said some mean stuff to her…and she didn't look happy either. I think they knew each other. Do you know any guy named Lars?

Yeah…we had a birthday party for Amy last night…and we all missed you. We played lots of games…we played the Name Game, Mafia, Four on a Couch, and Comlink Pictionary. Then we all went outside and played ball and ate cake.

Thanks. Don't forget to tell me what happens…I hope you guys win.

Your best friend,

Kitster


	16. Note 16 Anakin

Author - amidalachick (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?usr=940478

Kitster,

Have you moved yet? Yeah, tell me where you're going when you do...I hope I can come and visit you someday!

Naboo is really nice. There's grass, and trees with leaves, and colored flowers. They smell nice. I know I never got to see much when I was a slave.

Well, we got to the palace. We went into the hangar, where they keep all these yellow starships, and guess what! The guy from Tatooine...the Sith...was there. He had this red lightsaber with a DOUBLE blade! He was really scary. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan went to fight him, and Qui-Gon told me to hide in the cockpit of one of the fighters and stay there so I would be safe. And then these big droids with shields...droidekas, Qui-Gon said they were called...showed up and started shooting at Padmé and her group. So I found the trigger button and shot _them_!

But while I was looking for the trigger, I accidentally hit a few of the other controls. And my ship kind of started moving, and I couldn't stop it. It was on automatic pilot, and it took me to the Droid Control ship where all the other pilots were fighting. It's so wizard! I was actually flying a real starship! It's pretty easy, and it's just like Podracing!

Then I got hit...and I started spinning, and it was really hard to get back under control. But I managed to get through a little opening in the Droid Control ship, so I didn't crash. My ship's overheated, though...and there's all these droids around (they're the bad guys). I'm waiting for my ship to cool down, and then I hope I can go back out and help the other pilots.

And you know what? I'm not even disobeying anyone! Qui-Gon told me to stay in the cockpit, so I will!

Yeah...Padmé's really, truly the Queen. She said I could still call her Padmé, though. And she said she's still my friend.

Senator Palpatine isn't a Senator anymore. He got elected Chancellor. Qui-Gon said I should be mindful and watchful of him...he said there's something about him he doesn't like. But I still think he's pretty nice.

Obi-Wan actually talked to me a little bit. But I still don't think he likes me. I don't know. Maybe after the battle, he'll be nicer.

Yeah...it would be awesome! I'd love for you to come and see Naboo and Coruscant!

Padmé doesn't have a boyfriend. I asked her. She said she doesn't even have many friends. I hope someday she does get married to someone who deserves her. She'd be a great wife.

Qui-Gon said the Jedi Council is afraid of me. Isn't that weird? I don't understand them. But Palpatine said I could work for him in politics and live on Coruscant. And Padmé offered to let me live on Naboo and work for her. I'd like that. So I'll be okay.

I still wish I could be a Jedi...but if I can't, I'll work for Padmé. I want to help her however I can.

Oh, I asked Mom about that guy. You'll never guess...she said she used to be married to him, and his real name is Summoner Skywalker. He's my father! He sold us into slavery when Mom was pregnant with me! Can you believe that? I hate him!!!

It sounds like you had fun at Amy's birthday party. I wish I could be there. I'll find a way to come back and visit someday. Don't forget to tell me where you move to!

Well, I'd better go!

Your best friend,  
Anakin


	17. Note 17 Kitster

Note 17

Anakin,

Yeah, we just moved. It's different here, and I miss being around Amy and our other friends. My parents say I can visit Mos Espa as often as I want. We moved to close to Mos Eisley. It's a better farm.

We live close to that Lars guy that tried to buy your mom. He has two older boys….they're teenagers, but they don't have a mom. I haven't seen the one kid….they said his name was Rhun. His brother Owen came over and stayed with us. The guy (the father of Owen and Rhun) is away. Owen's really nice.

I'm glad you finally got to see other stuff besides what they have on Tatooine. Everyone should get a chance to see grass and colored flowers.

The Sith is on Naboo now, and he was in the palace? I wonder why he was there. Do you think he was after Padmé? Oh no way! The Sith has a double lightsaber? That has to be cool….but it must also be scary. Too bad the Jedi don't have double lightsabers too. You protected Padmé and killed the droids. That is so neat, man. I wish I could have seen it.

You went into space all by yourself towards a Droid Control Ship? I don't know what a Droid Control Ship is, but it is probably dangerous. I hope you get out of there! If you don't…they might kill you. You're my best friend, and I don't want you to die. Ha ha. Does Qui-Gon know you're in battle now? I bet he never thought you would be taking off.

Okay, fine. Padmé really is the Queen…but I don't think you'll marry her. Queen's usually only go for other royalty, and no one from Tatooine has ever married anyone important…especially slaves. Maybe it will still work out, though.

Senator Palpatine got elected Supreme Chancellor? That is so cool. We have a new Supreme Chancellor! We have a new Supreme Chancellor! Didn't you say he was your friend? Qui-Gon said you should be mindful and watchful, and that there's something about him that he doesn't like? I wonder why. That's weird. Maybe Qui-Gon never talked to him. But you have. I believe you.

I'm glad Obi-Wan talked to you. Do you know anymore about the Jedi training? Did they say no for sure yet?

I'm going to come to see Naboo and Coruscant someday…wherever you live. We're friends forever and forever.

Okay if Padmé doesn't have a boyfriend, you still have a chance. But she'll probably marry someone important. I hope she has a good husband too. I wonder who I will marry.

Yeah…it's weird that the Jedi Council is afraid of you. If they're afraid of you, maybe you can show them a thing or two. So if they don't let you be a Jedi, what do you think you'll do? Will you work with Padmé or Palpatine?

If that guy that lives close to us is your father…the guy that tried to buy your mom is your father, then are Rhun and Owen your brothers? She used to be married to him…that is why Owen said he didn't have a mom. That means they're not married to each other. Maybe you could bring them back together…we could set them up. He sold you into slavery while your mom was pregnant with you. Are you sure? That doesn't sound like a dad. Owen said his dad's name used to be Summoner Skywalker too, but his name is Cliegg Lars now. His dad changed it.

Yes, we had lots of fun at Amy's birthday party. Maybe you can come next year. I can't wait for you to visit me. I included the directions of how to get to our house in case you ever want to come.

Your best friend forever,

Kitster

PS How is the battle going now? Are you safe?


	18. Note 18 Anakin

Author - Pastry Basis (from )  
.net/u/1929213/Pastry_Basis

Note 18  
Kitster,

Is it hotter there then Mos Espa? I think it would be, considering hemispheres and all that. Is there anyone like our friends in Mos Eisley?

I'm glad Owen's not one of those mean teenagers. Well, when you do get to meet Rhun, tell me what he's like!!!

Well, when you do come to visit, I'll make sure that you get to see tons of flowers and grass.

Yeah, Kitster he was! We ran up an opened the door and he was right there! I hope not. His lightsaber was so cool...but it looked REALLY dangerous. Maybe Qui-Gon could give me lightsaber parts and could make one. I thought it was cool too, but I hope someone thanks me later.

I'm flying through it now, and I think that I should shoot there...Oh man! I just shot at the reactor! The ship's coming down...Ha Ha! You should see it now, man! The flames are right on me but I know how to fly this thing. I'll be all right.

I think it will. At least I hope so. Padmé doesn't really think that we're old enough to talk like that. She doesn't like my idea for a boy's name.

He is my friend. I'm so glad that he became Chancellor! I'm sure everything will be good now. I'm sure that Qui-Gon is just nervous about having a new leader. I mean, it's a big deal, right?

Yoda told me that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon have to complete their mission and save Naboo first, then they'll decide for sure. I hope that they change their minds! It would be so awesome if I was a Jedi, right?

Of course you will. I'll ask the Chancellor to arrange it, if I become a jedi. We'll always be friends forever and ever.

I'm so happy that she doesn't. I don't think that's mean of me to say that, though. Because if she did, I'd be so jealous! I'm sure that i'll be an important Jedi someday. Then she can marry me. Maybe you could marry Amy! Ha Ha.

They said something about the future, then Yoda talked about fear and it's transition into becoming a sith. But I don't think that I could ever be a sith! I don't know what i'll do... I heard Qui-Gon talking about me going back to Tatooine if I didn't become a Jedi. And that I would be a slave again. I hope that doesn't happen. But then I'd get to see you!

I think it does make him my father...that's bad! He seemed really mean. What father sells his child into slavery? And I never really wanted siblings (You're still like my brother) because then maybe my mom would love me less. I don't know if I want them to be together. What do you think?

I hope I get to come too! Of course I want to come, Kitster!

Your friend,  
Anakin

P.S.  
The droids shut down! I destroyed the station! VICTORY!


	19. Note 19 Kitster

Note 19  
Anakin,

I don't know if it is hotter in Mos Eisley than in Mos Espa. I haven't noticed a difference yet, but I haven't checked a thermometer. I haven't made any friends yet, but I have met some kids our age. Most of them seem nice, and I think I could be friends with them. Yeah, Owen was nice and he showed me around. Rhun's not here now because he got burned. I think he went off to stay with your mom. I don't know when he'll be back.

I would love to see the flowers and grass that you are talking about. I have been to other planets that have that stuff on them, but it has been a long time. I like seeing that stuff. We don't have any of it on Tatooine. I wonder what it would be like to see that stuff all the time.

I hope that Qui-Gon can teach you how to build a lightsaber…or at least give you the parts for it. Those laser swords are so wizard! If you actually get one, I HAVE to see it!

Wow, you were SO lucky that you didn't get killed in that battle. It's a good thing you are a good pilot. I don't know if I could have gotten off of that ship. You have to tell me all about it!!

Aw….why doesn't she like your idea for a boy's name? And why doesn't she think you're old enough to talk about that kind of stuff? She's a girl. She has to think about that stuff too. Maybe girls don't think like that, though. I don't know. They are pretty weird.

You are friends with the Supreme Chancellor?! No way! What's he like? Yeah, it is a big deal to get a new Supreme Chancellor. Doesn't he run the Senate and everything? What all does he get to do?

Are Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon done with their mission yet? What all do they have to do? Isn't Naboo saved because you blew up the control ship? If so, then you should get to find out about the Jedi stuff, right? Will they let you be a Jedi?

If you become a Jedi, you will get to do all kinds of cool things. You HAVE to tell me about everything. Yes, Padme will have to marry you if you are an important Jedi. Girls like heroes. If you become a Jedi, you'll definitely be popular and every girl will want to marry you. You will be famous!

Hmm…maybe I could marry Amy. I don't know yet. We'll see.

What's a Sith again? Oh….yeah…aren't they bad Jedi?

I don't want you to be a slave again…but how could you be a slave after you have been freed? That doesn't seem right.

Yeah...Owen told me that the Cliegg guy is your father too. He does seem mean…I don't really want to be around your dad. I don't know if your mom would love you less because you have brothers. I know a lot of people who have brothers and sisters, and it seems like their parents love them the same. But then again, I never knew how their parents acted before they had brothers and sisters.

When do you think you could come to Tatooine to stay with me? My mom says that you're welcome to come whenever.

Your best friend forever,

Kitster

PS My BEST FRIEND killed the droid ship!!! Awesome!

So when do you get to come to Tatooine to visit?


	20. Note 20 Anakin

Note 20

Dear Kitster,

I know that you are Anakin's best friend. I have also appreciated your friendship throughout the years.

However, I have to ask you to stop corresponding with Anakin. He is going to be trained as a Jedi, and as part of the condition of his training, he must break off all communication with non-Jedi. The Jedi Council has asked me to personally inform you of their decision.

Be brave.

Anakin will be fine.

I miss seeing you around, Kitster.

Shmi Skywalker


	21. Note 21 Kitster

Note 21

Four years after the Naboo Invasion

Four years later

Anakin,

It was great to see you again! I know that you couldn't stay long, it was good to know you were alive. Your mom contacted me to let me know that you couldn't have any contact with me anymore because of your training. I'm guessing this means that you won't be allowed to have contact with me ever again.

I thought it was so wizard how you came back to Tatooine on during your vacation time just to rescue your mom from slavery. I couldn't believe it when I heard that you had done it.

Your mom is going to live with your real dad, right? I can't believe it….I'll be close to her again. Don't worry, man, I'm going to watch over her for you. It'll be a comfort to her that I'm near. I know that she misses you very much.

Isn't it great that we are teenagers now? We're both 14.

Well, I suppose this is it.

Do you think you could sneak one last response to me to tell me how your training is going?

Your best friend,

Kitster


	22. Note 22 Anakin

Author - Pastry Basis (from )  
.net/u/1929213/Pastry_Basis

Kitster-

It's been hard to get you a message, but I thought you of all people would want to know how things were going. Lightsaber practice is WIZARD! You wouldn't believe how much stuff I have to do while I'm here. And there isn't any sand, which is a good thing.

Thanks for watching after my mother. I worry about her. I know that she wishes that I was closer to home, but she also knows that this is a great opportunity for me. Something I have always wanted. I'm just so lucky to be here and be training. My master is a good master, although he's more strict then my mother!

Thanks for everything and keeping me informed about what is going on. I don't know what I would do without you.

Your Friend-  
Anakin


End file.
